


Sandy Cheeks

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fun on the beach, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a simple little one-shot I did for a lovely redhead named Dessirrea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Cheeks

  
Harry looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. The last rays of the sun were hitting Dessirrea's red hair, making it glow. She was laying on her back on the beach towel, leaning up on her elbows, watching the waves roll over the sand. She'd been trying to tan her pale skin all afternoon, to no avail.

"Des, you know I love you, right?" Harry said as he leaned over and closed the distance between them. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked curiously into her blue eyes as she stared back at him.

"Of course. I love you, too. What's the matter?" Dessirrea asked, wondering what the look on his face meant. He looked confused.

"Nothing, just wondering how I got so lucky to find you." Harry admitted, then smiled and looked back at the sunset. It was really getting pretty now.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked her. Dessirrea laughed at his randomness and quick change of subject. It had been hard to get used to as first, but now it was normal.

"I am, let's eat and then swim some more?" Dessirrea replied.

"Sure." Harry walked the short distance to the bungalow and brought out a basket and a blanket. He laid it all out and they ate in silence watching the colors in the sky change from bright oranges and reds to deep blues and purples. The light was fading fast, and Harry couldn't resist the urges he was feeling anymore.

"Come on..." Harry stood up and pulled Dessirrea to her feet, leading her down to the edge of the water. He stopped then, and sliding his fingers into his swimming trunks, began taking them off.

"What are you doing, Harry??" Dessirrea hissed.

"I'm going skinnydipping...you coming?" Harry asked, kicking the trunks off his foot and heading into the surf. Dessirrea hesitated.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Babe, I told you, there isn't another soul on this side of the island. This is a completely private beach. Now, get naked and get in here...it feels great!" Harry was in the water up to his thighs. She could see his bare butt as he walked away from her. She sighed and ditched her bikini on her towel and ran into the water. She carefully stepped right up to his back as he faced the setting sun. She put her hands on his broad, strong shoulders and pressed her breasts into his toned back. He sighed and somehow seemed to relax even more than he already was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Harry?" Dessirrea asked.

"Not as beautiful as you." He answered as he turned around. He pulled her up against him with one hand at her waist and the other gently touching her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her. Their lips slid against each other until his tongue crept out and licked her bottom lip. When she sighed loudly, Harry plunged his tongue into her mouth, boldly exploring her white teeth. Her tongue wound around his in a sensual dance that eluded to what she wanted to do to his cock which was steadily getting harder and harder as it laid up against her stomach. Suddenly his hand slid from her waist down to her thigh which he pulled up and hooked around he hip. He then reached down and began rubbing her clit. she moaned against him, her hand slipping down his rock hard abs and came to rest around his smooth shaft. She slowly began pumping it as she nibbled teasingly on one of his many nipples.

"Oh God, Des." Harry moaned. He pulled her face back up to his and kissed her silly, then sucked random spots of her skin until her reached her breasts. He let her leg down and proceeded to attach himself to her nipples. His mouth teasing one nipple as his large hand kneaded her other boob. Her head fell back as he began to massage her clit and then slip one finger into her hot, wet pussy. She moaned and writhed against his hand.

"I want you to fuck me, Harry." Dessirrea moaned as he slid another finger into her and was sliding them in and out, in rythym with what his mouth was doing to her nipple.

"What about the swimming?" Harry asked.

"Fuck swimming." She answered, he laughed huskily and picked her up, carrying her back to the beach blanket. He kicked the remnants of their meal off the blanket and laid her down on her back. He quickly tucked into her pussy with his tongue, thrusting it in and out and pinching her clit between his thumb and finger, his other hand massaging one boob after the other. She grabbed handsful of his curly hair as her hips bucked. She worked her way up to her climax which she reached quickly, screaming out his name. He smiled as he moved back up her body and held her in his strong arms, waiting for her to come back to him, kissing her lips. She moaned again as she tasted herself on his mouth.

"Let me suck you." She said, pushing him over onto his back. She kissed her way from his lips down the center of his chest. She knelt between his legs and grabbed his length in her hand, sliding her hand up and down slowly. His eyes drifted shut as she watched his breathing, his chest heaving as he took deep shuddering breaths. He was trying to hold off, but was having a hard time, especially when he took the head into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it.

"Stop!" Harry yelled as he pulled her up to straddle him. He licked his fingers and thrust them into her to make sure she was ready for him...wow, was she ever ready for him. She smiled and lowered herself down onto him, hesitating just a moment before she began to move up and down on him. He gripped her hips and helped her move on him. They moved slowly together until she felt herself working up to another orgasm. He could tell she was getting close, she'd started moving faster. He carefully flipped them both over and without slipping out of her he began to move faster into her. She was getting close again, so he pulled out of her.

"Hands and knees baby..." Harry urged. She complied as this was the position that would make her cum the hardest. He slipped his hard dick back into her wet, willing pussy, slamming into her again and again. He reached around with his fingers and rubbed her clit as fast as he could. She squealed and pulled out of him, turning around and kneeling in front of him. He stood and slid his hand up and down his dick until he came, spraying his cum all over her face and down her chest. He collapsed to the beach, missing the blanket and landing ass first in the sand.

"Let's go get a shower, baby." Harry suggested.

"Yeah we need to wash away my pearl necklace and your sandy cheeks..."


End file.
